


DMMd Drabble collection 2

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various DMMd drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For dramaticallybleachedmurder, who requested, "trip/virus + idk what prompt to give but prolly something fluffy with tsun Virus >_>;; t-thank you.." (Virus didn't end up tsun, but it IS kind of fluffy.)

Trip hates conversations with his mother, mostly because he has to lie to her about what he does and how much he doesn't give a shit what his cousins are doing and how one of them went to the mainland and became a successful doctor. People are always surprised to find out that Trip's mother talks so much, when he himself is so quiet, and he never bothers pointing out that with his mother constantly yapping in his ear, he never had the chance to say much as a kid.

He's still on the phone, half-listening to some story about the cousin who married his boyfriend -- Trip rolls his eyes at the very obvious hint -- when Virus comes home. He waves and mouths, "yo," at him, but doesn't say anything out loud for fear of his mother overhearing.

Virus looks like he understands; he smiles in greeting and goes to the bedroom without saying much.

It's another ten minutes -- fuck, the old bag has been talking for almost two hours now -- before Virus comes out, dressed in just a t-shirt and sweats now. He sits down next to Trip on the couch and eases the receiver out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" 

Virus smiles and hits the speaker button. "Hello, auntie? It's Virus. How are you? I hope you're doing well."

"Oh, Virus! It's been a while since I've heard from you. My son doesn't even tell me what you two are up to these days, I always have to get my information from his friends."

"Ah, but you know how he is. Always so quiet." Virus winks at Trip and then licks his ear, probably trying to startle Trip into making a sound. It doesn't work, mostly because Trip is so used to these things by now.

Still, Trip would rather be making out with Virus than talking to his mother. He wrestles the phone back from Virus and says, "Thanks for calling, mom, I'm absolutely fine. We have some work things to take care of now, so I'll talk to you later." He doesn't wait for her response before he hangs up.

Virus laughs and says, "Didn't they ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"I did respect her. For two fucking hours. Now come here, I'll show you respect."

Virus pretends to fight him; the land on the floor and it's too much trouble to move after that. They end up just making out and grinding against each other for the next hour, not a single word spoken between them.


	2. OT4 - Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ceasefires, who requested, "aoba/brojack/noiz/clear ot4 make it happen"

At first, it's just the three of them sharing Aoba. But somewhere along the way, Clear starts helping Koujaku at his work, and Koujaku gives them all haircuts, and Noiz convinces them all to move into his massive apartment.

And then Aoba comes home one night and finds Koujaku and Noiz making out in the kitchen, and Clear has his mouth around Noiz's cock and his hand wrapped around Koujaku's.

Aoba drops his bag in shock. He wants to say something, anything, but it feels like his voice is trapped in his throat and all the blood is flowing to his dick, leaving him light-headed. 

Noiz is the first to notice him; his lips curl into a smirk and he says, "Sorry, we--" he groans, "-- started without you."

Koujaku startles at that and tries to pull away, but Noiz and Clear keep him firmly in place. "Aoba! We're, uh--"

"Yeah, just... keep going," Aoba interrupts. "I'll just watch." He pulls one of the chairs away from the kitchen table and sits down, with a clear line of sight to all of them. Koujaku is blushing harder now, but Clear seems to enjoy putting on a show -- there is no denying that Clear not needing to breathe means great blowjobs -- and Aoba is almost certain that Noiz is exaggerating his moans. 

Aoba palms his cock through his jeans and thinks that three boyfriends really are better than just one.


	3. Mink/Aoba - Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anime-lover-1997, who requested, "mink/ aoba and please just make mink good in my eyes or at least someone to not hate"

Mink apologized.

Mink apologized, and Aoba's chest tightened and he knew, he knew that Mink was the only person he wanted to be with.

But that didn't change the fact that when Mink's hand landed on Aoba's shoulder, Aoba saw flashes from _before_. There were ghost hands around Aoba's throat, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. 

The other Aoba took over, ordered, "stop," and Mink's hand pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Aoba whispered, and Mink smiled sadly.

"No. This is part of my punishment."

They sat together, not touching, and Aoba hoped they could be okay, someday.


	4. Noiz/Aoba: Na Bitte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mushyaaaan kind of requested Noiz saying "Na Bitte."

“It’s not going to fit,” Aoba mutters. He tries to relax himself, but it doesn’t change the fact that Noiz is trying to stick a very, very large buttplug in him and just the thought is leaving him more tense.

Noiz hmms, his low voice sending a shudder through Aoba — he’d never admit it out loud, but Noiz’s voice does things to him — and then he lowers his mouth onto Aoba’s dick.

Yeah, okay, that’s hot. And Noiz’s tongue piercing is still such an alien sensation, adding just the right amount of a different pressure, and —

When Aoba isn’t paying attention, Noiz pushes the buttplug in, until it settles neatly inside Aoba. Aoba gasps at the sudden fullness, has to take deep breaths to stop himself from coming immediately.

Noiz pulls away and looks up at him. In a deadpan voice, he says, “Na bitte. I knew it would work.”


	5. Virus/Trip/Aoba: Virus is a Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this image on pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=27531243). (Look at it first, the fic makes no sense without it.)

“Virus! I can’t see the screen like this!” Aoba tried shrugging Virus off, but he kept his arm in place around Aoba’s neck. 

“It’s his ploy,” Trip said, sounding all too amused. Aoba glared at him, though of course Trip was too absorbed in his game to notice.

“What do you mean, ploy?”

“I too would like to know what you mean,” Virus said, and his arm tightened so that Aoba momentarily couldn’t breathe. Aoba bit down on Virus’s arm in retaliation, and that got him to back off a bit.

“He’s keeping you distracted so that you don’t notice him getting all the treasure.” Trip didn’t seem at all concerned by that; Aoba looked down at his screen and realized that Virus had, indeed, swooped in and grabbed all the items.

“Hey!”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Virus said with a shrug, and his arm ended up rubbing Aoba’s nose. Aoba bit down again, harder, until Virus cried out in pain.

Trip just laughed at their antics. “Virus is a total cheat, but looks like you’re figuring out how to deal with him.”


	6. Mizuki/Aoba: Look Me in the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For kurunaito, who wanted Mizuki/Aoba. Prompt was "Is there a reason you can't look me in the eye" (or something like that.)

Mizuki wants to grab Aoba’s arm, wants to force him to look him in the eye.

“Sorry, Libstiez just isn’t my thing,” Aoba says, and he laughs awkwardly, like that could possibly lighten the atmosphere. It’s the same rejection Mizuki gets every time he asks, it’s the same laugh, the same look.

He hates it, but he doesn’t know how to make Aoba answer the right way. He can barely hold on to the people already in Dry Juice — they seem to be slipping through his fingers, one by one, and the people he thought of as family are slowly leaving him behind.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, you know that you’re always welcome here,” Mizuki responds, his fingers clenched into a fist. He tries to remind himself that Aoba has always been there despite never having joined Dry Juice. Aoba won’t leave. Aoba won’t.

Aoba relaxes at his response, and gives Mizuki one of his bright smiles. “Yours is the only team I would ever consider joining, don’t worry about that.”

It’s a reassuring, even if Mizuki suspects it to be a platitude, and somehow he can’t stop himself from saying, “Just look me in the eyes next time you reject me.”

The guilt that flashes across Aoba’s face is satisfying for just a fleeting moment — guilt alone won’t keep Aoba at his side, after all.


End file.
